Temporomandibular Joint Disorders (TMJD) and Orofacial Pain (OFP) are complex and multi-factorial pain disorders involving genetic, social, cultural, biobehavioral, and environmental factors. To effectively manage these conditions, multi-and inter-disciplinary teams of TMJD and OFP basic and clinical researchers are needed to adequately address the multi-factorial nature of these conditions. This document represents an institutional response from the University of North Carolina at Chapel Hill (UNC-CH) School of Dentistry's (SOD) Center for Neurosensory Disorders (CNSD) to NIDCR PAR-11-289: Institutional Career Development Award for Enhancing Research Capacity in Temporomandibular Joint Disorders and Orofacial Pain (K12). The purpose of this proposed Biomedical Researcher Development Scholarship (BRDS) program is to develop a cohort of successful and independent basic, clinical and translational research scholars who can lead multi- disciplinary research teams to apply novel approaches to TMJD and OFP research that will improve the understanding of these disorders and lead to more effective methods of diagnosis and treatment. Our program embraces the full spectrum of basic, translational and clinical research including mechanisms of acute and chronic pain, therapeutic intervention, clinical trials, epidemiology, social, and behavioral clinical research related to TMJD, OFP and related comorbid pain disorders. A strong focus on the biopsychosocial and molecular genetic mechanisms that contribute to TMJD and OFP will be emphasized. BRD scholars will have the opportunity to carry out supervised biomedical, epidemiological, health services/health policy, or clinical research with the primary objective of developing or enhancing multi-disciplinary collaborative research skills and knowledge in preparation for an independent research career relevant to the mission of the NIDCR. This career development award proposes to enhance the research capacity of scholars in the field of TMJD and OFP research by achieving the following objectives: 1) To attract and engage junior or new basic and clinical investigators trained in sciences relevant to TMJD and OFP who are from diverse biomedical backgrounds into the field of TMJD and OFP research; 2) To mentor and nurture these research scholars and equip them with the necessary knowledge and skills to pursue independent research careers in TMJD and OFP; 3) To integrate the research scholars into a multi- and inter-disciplinary research environment that will foster the development of collaborative scientific advancement as well as enhance individual skills and expertise; 4) To assist BRD scholars with the development of K08, K23 or R series awards, or with other mechanisms of research training support and career development; 5) To groom these research scholars to become future leaders of multi- and inter-disciplinary collaborative research teams; and 6) To continue to support and mentor scholars following completion of their BRDS. Our goal is to create a new cadre of multi-disciplinary and highly interactive scientists who can serve as the next generation of TMJD and OFP research leaders.